A Forgotten Past
by PolarBlue
Summary: orphaned at 10, Sakura is just trying to search for her family. But when she finds her past will she run away or stand up to it? Throw in a missing Princess, a deadly promise and Syaoran, how will Sakura survive? Based on Anastasia, SS ET
1. my life

Hello! I've decided to start a new story and I really hope you review it afterwards- it means a lot to me. Thank You!

Summary: Sakura, a poor orphaned girl is kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 18. With only a necklace for a hint, she sets of to Paris in hopes of finding a place to belong. Throw in a missing princess, a deadly promise and Syaoran. How will Sakura survive? SS Based on Anastasia

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Anastasia

* * *

><p><em>A cold, dark night. Snow slowly falls onto the white ground. All is silent until a blood-curding scream pierces the night<em>

"_SAKURA!" a girl shouts running towards the source of sound_

_Behind her, stands a boy, silent, cold and unmoving_

_The said Sakura is seen, knocked unconscious, and rolling down a snow-covered hill- towards a heavy, metal train track. The sound of a train blowing its horn. A girl crying desperately, clinging on to the boy, before the train whooshes past them. Then, all is still. They see Sakura's body and the bloody trail- from the top of the hill all the way to where her body now lies. The only noise is the girl sobbing uncontrollably, the noise echoing through the empty night. The boy still stares unmoving at the place her body is lying. Unknown to him, a tear slides slowly down his cheek before fading into the red stained ground._

* * *

><p><em>*8 years later*<em>

* * *

><p>18 year-old Sakura lay on the ground, her cheek touching the cold, wet snow. Déjà Vu? She thought so. Except this time, a woman stood behind her coldly throwing Sakura her single bag, containing all her belongings, and an old, worn-out scarf.<p>

"Be grateful I gave you that much" She snarled, referring to the scarf

The lady, then, promptly closed the huge rusty gates, closing the door to Sakura's supposed 'home' for 8 years. Sakura sighed. She had finally come of age and was now supposedly an adult and, thus, kicked out of the orphanage. She knew the mistress had been waiting for the day she could kick Sakura out because she noticed she had even bought a calendar to mark down the days until her eighteenth birthday.

"Such was life" Sakura muttered

She decided she officially hated birthdays. On her tenth, she woke up, shivering and all alone with a horrible throbbing head. The only things she could recall was how to speak, her name and how old she was. She also remembered a girl crying out her name but she figured it was in a dream as she couldn't exactly grasp who that girl was. The other birthdays she had, were always horrible. She had to do extra work because she was the 'birthday girl'. Finally, her eighteenth birthday, and here she was lying on the floor. Need she say more?

Sakura had no idea what to do now. Where could she go? She had no money, no food and honestly? No life. Sakura was alone. Well, she decided, it was no use lying on the ground like that so she decided to get up. When she stood, a warm object touched her neck and sighing, she pulled it off to get a better look. It was a necklace she had since forever. It was the only real clue she had towards finding her family as she had it from when she woke up on her tenth birthday.

Yes, Sakura believed she still had a family. Really, it was the only hope she could cling onto knowing that her family was probably out there looking for her. Although it had been eight years since that incident, she refused to believe that her family had given up. Yes, it was true that her family could have died, but Sakura refused to give up this small brightness that would never fade. Call her an optimist but Sakura needed this to survive eight years of hardship.

The necklace emitted strange warmth and, no matter the temperature, it stayed warm. It was a five-pointed star figure that was encircled by a ring and attached to the bottom was an odd key shaped tail. It was probably worth great value as the large star was made from gold, but, Sakura didn't have the heart to sell it. Inspecting it closer, she gasped as she noticed some writing on the inside of the band.

"Together in Paris" She read. And just like that, numerous sounds flooded into her head.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>A familiar song was heard in the mist… if only she could remember it…<em>

_She could hear lots of noises too_

"_Auntie! Auntie!" A little girl cried._

"_It's nice to see you to Kira" A cheerful voice was heard._

_Sakura supposed this was the said Auntie's voice (_**in this memory she can't see anything, only hear things**_) but she felt confused because although she knew her Aunt was talking to her, she knew her name was Sakura… not Kira_

"_As always, here's your gift" Although Sakura couldn't see she pictured her Aunt showing Sakura a velvet box and opening it to reveal a beautiful necklace. _

"_Wow!" Sakura gasped "Is it for me?"_

"_Of course!" the Aunt laughed. _

"_I made it especially for you, that way you will always be able to find me no matter what!" she announced with confidence, showing her the words written inside the band._

"_If we ever get separated you know where to find me!"_

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura shook, before falling, once again, towards the ground. She had a family! This was proof she had a family! Although she couldn't see anything, she could almost picture everything- except for her aunt's face… but she still heard voices and that was enough proof to get Sakura standing up once more and running towards the train station. Destination? Paris!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>a.F.p<strong>_

Syaoran walked briskly through the town, searching for best friend who happened to be 3 minutes and 22 seconds late. Ok, so he was very punctual- so what? He couldn't care less what others thought. A poster distracted him momentarily from his thoughts and he stared at the paper before him:

Missing! Princess Melenia- not found since December the 2nd. If found please contact the palace. Great reward given-

It was here, Syaoran cut off from reading and his eyes grew large… 'Great reward given'

He could almost see the words highlighted before his eyes…he couldn't help it! Syaoran was just a poor peasant with no money. He had woken up one day and he knew his parents had died in a car accident and that he was now an orphan; however he couldn't shake off the feeling that something important was missing in his life. He had met Eriol, and they had immediately became friends and they even bought their own apartment together.

Syaoran took down the poster and impatiently waited for Eriol to come.

'She won't be missing much longer' He thought grinning

**A.N So I have this feeling that Sakura's birthday is April the 1st, but in this story it's going to be December the 2nd**


	2. an old song

Disclaimer: I don't own Ccs or Anastasia or journey to the past (which is from Anastasia)

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed dejectedly. She had just got a door slammed in front her face because she hadn't had money to buy a ticket to Paris. Why was money so important anyway? It really was just a piece of paper with prints on it… Well, now Sakura had no idea what to do. She knew she had to earn money somehow, but what was she could she do?<p>

Sakura supposed she was pretty good at cleaning- one of the reasons she was forced to do it at the orphanage, but she had no passion to it… Did that even make sense? Who actually has a passion to clean? But Sakura knew that if you felt passionate to something, you'll be better at it, thus making more money. So… what was Sakura passionate about? She liked athletics, dancing, _singing_- that's it! She would go to a bar and sing.

Decision made, she skipped breezily down to the bar she just passed moments ago.

'Wait for me Auntie, I'm coming!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>a.F.p<strong>_

* * *

><p>Syaoran groaned for the hundredth time- no exaggeration. Eriol had agreed with their plan and they had held auditions for the perfect princess-nominee… but it was tougher than they thought as no one filled the exact requirements.<p>

It mattered not about the looks, you could easily fix that with some make-up, wig and contacts but what mattered most was their grace. Syaoran had looked into Princess Melenia's profile and from what he heard, Melenia was brilliant at martial arts, multi-talented and had such beauty and elegance that you could feel her presence if she entered a room… not a single person had filled even one of those requirements and they had interviewed 105 people today…

They had finally called it a night and headed to a bar to drink away their misery. Yes, you wonder if it was a crime to fake the princess' identity. But something told him that he had to this, that this missing princess was a path to his destined future- at this, Syaoran snorted, since when had he believed in destiny? He doubted it was his destiny for his parents to die at age 11 or he was meant to grow up being so poor that he had to sleep on doorsteps- Syaoran just knew destiny didn't exist.

Beside him, Eriol was evidently getting woozy. Syaoran smiled fondly at him. Eriol was his only family. He had met Eriol when Syaoran was begging for food. Eriol hadn't bought him just food but new clothes and he had allowed Syaoran to stay with him. Eriol wasn't exactly rich, not even average but he wouldn't let Syaoran starve and so he shared all his food with him. They had stayed together ever since. Eriol had actually grown up in the palace as a servant boy. His parents worked for the Daidouji royal family but they had decided to let Eriol to live a more free life. Don't get me wrong, Eriol's parents were quite proud to serve them because they were kind-hearted people, but they didn't want Eriol to have that kind of life. So, they gave Eriol all their money and they sent him here, England. Syaoran knew that Eriol wasn't angry at them, rather he was quite happy that they were trying to be considerate but Syaoran also knew that Eriol would have much preferred to stay with his family.

They had now both gotten jobs and were doing ok. Syaoran knew that part of the reason why Eriol had agreed to his plan was because he wanted to see his family again. The two royal families actually lived in neighbouring palaces, the Daidouji family and the Tomoeda family **(sorry, couldn't think of anything else)**. Melenia was from the Tomoeda family and although her parents died, she had a caring aunt who looked after her. For Syaoran, it also wasn't just the money; there was also the chance to serve the royal families. Syaoran was really good at martial arts so he thought the role fit quite well with him. In his hand he now held 3 tickets to Paris. One for Eriol, one for him and of course, one for the 'princess'

Suddenly, in his semi-drunken state he heard a melodic voice

"Hi! I'm going to perform a song for you today and I hope you could donate some money afterwards"

The piano started playing and Syaoran, with his back turned towards the stage, talked to an unconscious Eriol:

"She's probably one of those bad singers just like everyone else"

But as soon as he said this, a harmonious almost angel-like voice was heard

_Heart don't fail me now  
>Courage don't desert me<br>Don't turn back now that we're here  
>People always say "life is full of choices"<br>No one ever mentions...fear  
>Or how the world can seem so vast<br>On the journey...to the past._

_Somewhere down this road_  
><em>I know someone's waiting<em>  
><em>Years of dreams just can't be wrong<em>  
><em>Arms will open wide<em>  
><em>I'll be safe and wanted<em>  
><em>Finally home where I belong<em>  
><em>Well, starting now I'm learning fast<em>  
><em>On this journey...to the past<em>

_Home, love, family_  
><em>There was once a time i must have had them too<em>  
><em>Home, love, family<em>  
><em>I will never be complete until I find you<em>

_One step at a time_  
><em>One hope then another<em>  
><em>Who knows where this road may go<em>  
><em>Back to who I was<em>  
><em>On to find my future<em>  
><em>Things my heart still needs to know<em>

_Yes, let this be a sing_  
><em>Let this road be mine<em>  
><em>Let it lead me to my past<em>  
><em>And bring me home...at last<em>

By the end of the song, Syaoran's mouth was agape. He had fully woken from his semi- drunken state and was now wondering how someone could sing that well. Her voice almost seemed familiar but he couldn't exactly place it…

The crowd was cheering and Syaoran decided to finally take a look at this girl. An idea forming in his mind he slowly turned, praying that she was just as pretty as her voice. She was. Shining green eyes, short, brown hair, rosy cheeks and such a cute smile… She was gorgeous!

Syaoran grinned evilly- she was the perfect candidate for the princess! Making his way to the front of the stage, he took out his wallet and emptied the whole thing into her already full basket. Her eyes widened.

"Thank you so much!"

She showed so much happiness that Syaoran wondered what could possibly be that important

for her to be so hopeful looking. He cleared his throat. Note: To gain someone else's favour always start off with light conversation.

"Interesting song choice… I think I've heard it somewhere before."

"Yes, I'm not sure what made me sing that song… I was going to sing something else entirely but my fingers just began playing those keys"

"So, why are you singing? Is it a job or something?"

"Well, not to sound money-hungry but that's exactly what I'm doing it for, the money"

"May I ask what it is you are going to do with the money?"

This girl, she seemed so graceful and beautiful that it seemed impossible she was of poor status.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to say that I'm trying to buy a ticket to Paris"

Syaoran stared at her in shock. This was perfect!

"Well, how much more money do you need?" Syaoran questioned.

"Actually… they're quite expensive so I'm still quite far off."

"Well, I so happen to have an extra ticket to Paris…"

"But?" She inquired

Syaoran smirked. It was good she was so smart, it meant she had a rather good brain and probably also a great education.

"But you're going to have to owe me something in return" He finished, waiting for her reaction.

Syaoran was going to have to place his money on the guess that going to Paris meant a lot to the girl so hopefully time was a big deal to her.

"…Very well, Thank you I might add"

'She won't be thanking me much longer' he thought

"Might I inquire your name?"

Syaoran hesitated. He never told anyone apart from Eriol his name. It seemed… rather precious to him for some reason which was why he replied:

"My name is Ryan" He wondered if she bought it

"Well then Ryan, my name is Kira, pleased to meet you." She replied without missing a beat.

Syaoran observed that she spoke rather formally and clearly (with the occasional stumble) but he found that as a plus because that meant one less thing to train her on.

"Well Kira, I'll meet you here at the same time tomorrow and make sure you bring all your belongings with you because we'll be right leaving after that."

"Uh… do you know any hotels around here?"

"… don't bother. I guess you can stay with us since we're leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Us?"

"I would like you to meet," Syaoran grunted, dragging the still unconscious Eriol over "My best mate, Eric"

Syaoran thought that if he had a fake name, then Eriol may as well go down with him, thus resulting, a man named Eric.

"He's unconscious right now" Syaoran announced, stating the obvious. "But he isn't used to drinking and he's a very nice guy so… yeah. Let's go."

They walked home together, Syaoran grunting under the weight, Sakura giggling behind him.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Remembering where she was, she smiled slightly and gratefully got up; enjoying the fact that she didn't had to be yelled at for a change.<p>

She recalled last night's events and she wondered what sort of thing Ryan could possibly want her to do. She knew that Ryan and Eric weren't their true names- yes Sakura actually had a brain so she decided, that if Ryan wouldn't tell her their real names, Sakura would return the favour.

The name Kira had just popped out of her mouth. She knew it was the same name from her memory and she felt so used to the name Kira already- almost like it was her second name.

Getting up, she headed towards the kitchen. She was so used to waking up early that she knew it was probably 4am right now. Back at the orphanage, she had to wake up this early to do chores. Because they had woken her up with a bucket of ice water, she was now used to waking up before the required time of 4.15am.

Sakura made her way to the fridge and almost jumped back in shock at the dirtiness of the contents. Rows of expired food gone mouldy- it was quite sickening. Grabbing a strong anti-bacterial spray, she attacked the whole fridge and put everything into the garbage.

Then, grabbing the money she made yesterday, she headed to the shops to buy them groceries and on-the-go snacks for their journey ahead. Skipping home she quickly whipped up a delicious breakfast for the three of them.

'After all' Sakura thought 'It's the least I could do'

* * *

><p>Finished! Did you enjoy it?<p>

**Luchiaseiren- Hello! Thanks for reviewing and for wishing me luck- I'll probably be needing it ;) also, the story is actually based on Anastasia but of course with twists and everything- hope you continue reading it!**

So anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! If you haven't yet, please leave a review as an extremely early Christmas present? Greatly appreciated!

I'm not sure if this is too short but I'm trying my best to improve chapter length's so yeah…

Sweet Dreams,

PolarB


	3. Enter Tomoyo

Hehe… hello! Um yeah it's been a month I think… I'm not usually like this…I think my brain decided to go on a holiday, I'm sorry! Hopefully this won't happen again. Gomen!

* * *

><p>Syaoran was woken up by the wafting smell of pancakes… yum. Almost in a trance, he got up and 'floated' towards the smell. When he got there, he was startled fully awake- there was a stranger, in their house… cooking pancakes?<p>

"Who are you?" He said it quite bluntly, not paying much thought to the horrible headache he now realised he had.

"Er… I'm Kira- don't you remember?"

Syaoran assumed this was some sort of trick on him. Play innocent and then get all weepy so they could get away with what they wanted… after all, Syaoran hated to see people cry.

"Ok, I give up. Who sent you and what do you want with me?"

"… Do you have short-term memory? You know, yesterday, the bar-"

"Oh no… nothing happened right? I must remind you I was half-drunk"

"OH MY GAWSH! –insert Kira's angry face- Forget it! You probably forgot all about our deal and erased me from your memory… Am I that unlikeable? No one knows I even exist!"

With that, the girl burst into tears and, for some reason, seeing her cry made all the memories flood back to him.

"Oh… hehe, I apologise, I remember now- you must remember I was half-dru-"

"I don't care! I call this deal off! I'll gain a ticket by myself!"

Must be her time of the month, who bursts into tears that easily?

Sakura turned around to leave only to bash into a figure- Eriol… or should we say Eric. Instantly her face turned a bright red as she stared into his face before hastily looking away.

"Oh… G-good morning Eric!"

Eric looked down at her and smiled

"Why hello there, we haven't been properly introduced. My name isn't Eric, actually it's-"

He broke off suddenly and seemed to notice the death stare his best friend was giving him before hurriedly correcting _his_ 'mistake'.

"I mean… Of course my name is Eric! Erm… Hi! I'm Eric and your name is…?"

"Kira. Pleasure to meet you" In the calmest and charming voice she could muster and trying to keep her blush to a minimum.

"And might I inquire your reason for being here?" He politely asked

"Actually, I was just about to pack our things for our journey… you're coming too right?" Sakura questioned unabashedly

"But _I_ thought you called off th-" Syaoran stopped short when he saw the death glare he was sent by Sakura. Goodness knows how she mastered it so well

"Well let's going now, shall we?" Sakura smiled charmingly at Eriol, as if that glare hadn't taken place.

'Definitely her time of the month' thought Syaoran

* * *

><p><em>a.F.p<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura scowled at Syaoran when he squeezed past her in the narrow hallway of the moving train. It seemed she still hadn't forgiven him for that earlier incident and she backed this up by poking out her tongue at him.<p>

"My my Kira, I didn't know you had such a strong hatred for me… remind me why you're here again?" Syaoran grinned evilly, already knowing her answer

The result was a completely red Sakura who was for once, unable to retort from embarrassment and who made a non-so-subtle glance at Eriol.

Eriol, who wasn't looking but rather listening, pretending to be absorbed in a book, marked down a tally under Syaoran after he clearly won that argument. Score now? Sakura was winning 11 to 6.

He continued to listen or rather, eavesdrop, and he was greeted by a now sweet angelic voice greeting the two outside.

"Good morning. Do you mind if I go into the same carriage as you? There appears to be no one else on board so I feel a bit lonely."

She was greeted with the gushing of Kira's voice saying that it was perfectly fine and ushered into their cabin.

The door slid open and what Eriol saw surprised him fully. Standing before him was a beautiful teen with waves of black hair and violet tinged eyes. Her clothing was evidently fine quality and she held herself the way a princess would. Maybe… she was the real Melenia?

The court hadn't actually provided a picture of Melenia to narrow the chances of fraud but Syaoran had snooped around and got the basic description of her plus Syaoran's gut instinct and the person in front of Eriol looked very similar to their description… it was then, Eriol realised they had met before.

"Princess, it's been so long! What are you doing here on a train of all places?" Eriol immediately bowed while kissing her hand.

"Oh, Eri, such the charmer as usual! Didn't I tell you there was no need to use the formalities? And get up! You're embarrassing me!"

She hastened to get him to his feet and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes before being rudely interrupted by Syaoran.

"Hate to spoil the moment" said Syaoran not sounding upset at all "But ERIO-C!" he yelled noticing Sakura watching "You knew who princess Melenia was all along and didn't tell me? What sort of a friend are you? I'm beginning to question our relationship!" (A.n. LOL!)

"Actually, I'm not princess Melenia. I actually belong to the Daidouji family, my name is Tomoyo." She smiled at Syaoran

"…oh. Pardon me –sheepish grin- I'm sorry er, princess my name is Ryan and that there is Kira." He said motioning to Sakura who seemed to be staring at Tomoyo in a strange way.

"It is fine Ryan, you're forgiven." Tomoyo replied graciously

"I see you met my friend **Eric** already." Syaoran added as an afterthought to try pass the message on to Tomoyo.

Luckily she seemed to catch on quite fast.

"Oh yes, you see **Eric** and I used to be good friends back at the palace. I've come back from my temporary stay in London, to see my mum."

"Isn't she currently the queen?" Syaoran questioned

"Yes she is. The other royal family- Clow (**an I'm regretted putting in Tomoeda so after much thought, I've changed it to Clow**) is currently lacking a male in their family, as are we, but since we were the last family to have a male, we rule until one of our families produce a son. Of course, we hope one day we will be able to unite the two families so we can be one." Concluded Tomoyo

All this time Sakura had been staring at Tomoyo with a curious expression. Tomoyo noticed and cheerfully asked

"Is there something I can help you with Kira?"

Sakura immediately blinked out of her state and shook her head.

"Not really… I just thought I heard your name somewhere before."

"Really? But no one apart from friends or family should know my name- it's to protect us from danger. I'm telling you two because you seem trustworthy and you're friends of Eriol's"

"…I guess, I must have been mistak-"

Suddenly, the train jerked to a stop. Then, it sped up at a lightning pace, leaving our 4 characters clutching desperately to the poles to avoid being sent to the back of the train.

"Why isn't there anyone else on the train?" yelled Syaoran having just looked at the surrounding carriages.

"I told you it was an empty train, Ryan" Tomoyo's calm voice echoed to him

Syaoran carefully made it back into their carriage before opening the window

"Guys, we're going to have jump."

"WHAT? That will surely injure us terribly. I can't do that! I already have fragile bones from my last train incident" shouted Sakura

"Either that, or you die" Syaoran replied grimly

He was just about to jump out when the train suddenly stopped. The impact was so large that the train tilted sideways before falling off the railway and guess what? The train happened to stop in the middle of an empty bridge with a large lake below them.

It was too late. Tomoyo had already fainted into Eriol's arms and Sakura was holding desperately onto the nearest object: Syaoran

Just before the train hit the water, Sakura closed her eyes and said

"Syaoran will save me"

Syaoran turned at his name and in the last few seconds of his life, wondered how Kira knew his name.

The train hit the water with a deafening splash.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>.How was it? did you like the story? please leave a review<p>

.

.

.

.

Ok, I'm joking. ** The story has not ended**. I was just typing and I thought what a nice ending that would be... except nothing would be solved... SO, did I scare you? How nasty of me

I think the pieces might be starting to come together even though that wasn't my intentional plan. Oh well. Again I apologise for this late update and I hoped you enjoyed reading it!

PolarBLue


	4. learn to do it

**(Hi hi! Since I probably won't be able to write another chapter before Christmas, I'll just say have a great early Christmas and enjoy the New Year's!)**

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned. Too tired to open her eyes, she used her other senses to notice her surroundings. She could feel a layer of dirt-coloured snow that dried on her and she could feel her feet drowning in ice-cold water. Her limbs ached painfully but she knew she had lost no blood and with a desperate struggle, her eyes fluttered open. She now recalled what had happened, and she wondered why there was no one else on the train other than-<p>

Ryan! Where was he? What about Eric and Tomoyo? This worry alone was enough to get her to jump to her feet despite her legs protests and caused her to wobble a bit before she was steady. She saw a ginormous train in the water and wondered how on earth she managed to survive. And then she noticed a figure lying beneath the mass amount of metal.

"Ryan!" Her voice was hoarse and cracked but she paid no attention and ran over.

"Hey! Wake up!" She choked desperately shaking him.

"Ryan! I have uh… chocolate for you!" He didn't react

"Ryan!" Sakura felt her eyes fill up with tears "Don't die on me! Don't abandon me! Syaoran!"

With that, his eyes cracked open. Sakura wondered who Syaoran was and how come Ryan responded to that name. She also wondered what made her know this person. She remembered all the times she was in danger she usually called out Syaoran's name. She thought long and hard about Syaoran and came up with a warm fuzzy feeling that she couldn't describe. She also pictured golden eyes and messy, chopped brown hair and now that she thought about it… this person looked exactly like Ryan!

Maybe… Syaoran was Ryan's long lost identical twin! (a.n dense as always -_-) …well it was possible. But Sakura paid no more attention to that puzzle, first she had to check up on Ryan. **(remember she knows that Ryan isn't his real name but she's too dense to put two and two together, which is what makes her so cute)**

"Are you all right?" She asked Ryan. He looked blankly at her

"I'm stuck under a train, what do you think?" He retorted causing Sakura to blush from embarrassment.

"I'm just worried about you!" She stormed

Furious, Sakura got up and tried to think of a way to get Syaoran unstuck. She pushed and heaved with the remaining energy she had left, but it was no use: the train hadn't even moved a millimetre. After what seemed like forever to Sakura, she finally slumped down in defeat.

"Help me!" She yelled to the sky "Show me a sign, anything!"

Syaoran looked at her strangely

"Do you… always talk to the sky?" He croaked

Sakura chose to ignore him and began pacing around. Then, out of a snow-covered bush, stumbled a pup with an unusual gold coloured fur that appeared to radiate. He had long floppy ears that hung down and a large patch of fur that covered most of his eyes. Bounding toward the train, after giving Sakura a large lick on the face, he stopped at Ryan and almost appeared to poke his tongue out at him before using his cute little paws to dig underneath Syaoran.

Amazingly, for a puppy his size, he dug extremely fast and in less than ten minutes, he had dug a hole under Syaoran large enough for him to crawl out, and crawl out he did before groaning and complaining about his throbbing lower-half for being squashed under an enormous piece of metal.

"I should be on the Guinness book of records" He muttered "First man to endure a tonne of metal-junk and escaping with nothing but aches… shame this wasn't recorded, imagine the fame! Not to mention the money…"

**(Although Syaoran isn't one to care about money, you must remember that he's really poor)**

He continued muttering something along those lines before the puppy, who had been impatiently tapping his foot, er… paw finally barked in annoyance. Syaoran looked at him blankly and the puppy looked at Syaoran expectantly.

"Oh! That's right! Thanks for saving me plush toy!"

Mr Doggy growled before looking towards the sky, counting to 5 before bounding over to a shocked Sakura.

"Wow! How did you do that? You're such a good doggy" She cooed "I'm keeping you!" After observing he had no tag. "Let's see… how about Kero?"

Kero gave a bark of agreement before licking her face and giving Syaoran a sour look. Then, he jumped back onto the snow, and began sniffing around. When he found what he was looking for, he gave a small yap before disappearing behind the other side of the bridge.

Sakura decided to follow him, abandoning Syaoran in his muttering. What she saw shocked her: Eric was unconscious and lying on the floor with his arms wrapped protectively around Tomoyo. But it appeared that Eriol was lucky for, although Eric was bruised, Tomoyo received far worse damage. She had a large gash running down her neck and she had cuts everywhere. Her blood seemed to soak into the ruined white dress which was wet from the snow around them.

Sakura rushed towards them and began to gather sticks to start a fire. Kero had already brought Sakura their soaked luggage he had found in the water and had run off to find more necessities. Sakura tore off some of her sleeve and did her best to wrap it around Tomoyo's gash.

When all was done, she sat back and observed the two of them. She smiled. She knew that they both liked each other; it was obvious in Sakura's eyes- even for someone as dense as herself. She admitted that she had a crush on Eric, but after she saw them two she knew she would have to stop: she would end up hurt and she knew that Tomoyo and she would be great friends, gut instinct. For Tomoyo, she would give up.

* * *

><p>Syaoran had finally snapped out of his muttering and was now confused as to where Kira was. Suddenly remembering something, he put his hand into his sodden pocket and felt around; he finally came out with a fist sized object. Upon further inspection, it was a casket of sorts. On the lid, there was a star, a crescent moon and a sun which were entwined together by ribbons of pink, green and red. It was all delicately made and was obviously very fragile. There was a small keyhole for it to fit in but Syaoran didn't know how to open it, he had already tried his own key which he drew out along with the casket.<p>

The key, attached to a thick male-type chain had a crescent moon, like the one on the casket and was encircled by a green coloured ring at the bottom, it held the end of a key which although fit into the casket's hole, it wouldn't turn. (Sound familiar?)

Syaoran sighed- he knew the two objects were attached and he also knew they had something to do with his past even though he didn't know where it came from. Syaoran remembered his past but these objects, he had all his life yet he never recalled his parents giving it to him… so who did? It was a mystery he could never solve.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eriol had begun to wake up. When he saw Tomoyo he gasped and immediately began checking for injuries only to realise that his job was already done for him.<p>

"You really love her don't you?" A voice interrupted his thoughts

He spun around and only then did he take in his surroundings, they were all huddled around a fir and Kira was absent-mindedly patting a wet dog while staring into the fire. He turned his back on her so she wouldn't see his expression

"Yes, I do" He softly replied

* * *

><p>At the same time, Tomoyo's eyes had flown open, unnoticed by the two who weren't looking at her. She quickly shut them again, desperately trying to still her heart.<p>

* * *

><p>And Syaoran had finally found them when he heard from a distance Kira talking to Eriol<p>

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do"

Although Syaoran knew that they couldn't possibly fall in love that quickly (he doesn't believe in love at first sight) he couldn't control the anger rising within him… over what? His face was now red and he stormed over to the fire, shooting daggers at Eriol.

Eriol, merely smiled a knowing and smile and turned back to Tomoyo who was trying to fake-sleep.

Syaoran had turned back to Sakura

"So what was your end of the deal I had to fulfil?" she questioned. She wasn't one to forget her promise even if the train ride hadn't really turned out well

Syaoran, to tell the truth had nearly forgotten about it with all the drama.

"You will be posing as Princess Melenia"

"What! But isn't that treason? Besides, I'm so clumsy, who would ever know I'm a princess?"

"Which is why you have me as your teacher" Syaoran announced proudly

Sakura was in a big dilemma: either go back on her word, or commit a crime… she was debating with herself and was getting upset. She finally decided to follow the chibi angel's advice, who was sitting on her right shoulder and who told her to never back down on her word

She gave in "Very well, I'll do it"

**(They think Tomoyo's asleep by the way. They wouldn't want a princess to know that they're committing treason)**

* * *

><p><strong>Learn to do it- from Anastasia<br>**

Eriol- You were born in a palace by the sea.

Sakura- A palace by the sea? Could it be?

Eriol- Yes, that's right. You rode horseback when you were only three.

Sakura- Horseback riding? Me?

Eriol- And the horse...

Syaoran- He was white!

Eriol- You made faces and terrorized the cook!

Syaoran- Threw him in the brook!

Sakura- Was I wild?

Syaoran- Wrote the book!

Eriol- But you'd behave when your father gave that look!

Syaoran- Imagine how it was!

**(picking up the pace)**

Eriol- Your long-forgotten past!

Eriol and Syaoran- We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!

**(The three ran under the bridge, leaving Tomoyo and Kero behind, to stand on a log that was like a bridge across the lake)**

Sakura- All right...I'm ready!

Eriol- Now, shoulders back and stand up tall

**(Syaoran places a stick on her head for balance)**

Syaoran- And do not walk, but try to float.

Sakura- I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?

**(She stumbles a little as she walks)**

Eriol- Like a little boat!

Syaoran- You give a bow.

Sakura- What happens now?

Eriol- Your hand receives a kiss!

Eriol and Syaoran- Most of all remember this:

**(Syaoran places the stick on Eriol's head)**

Eriol- If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

**(He walks across the log perfectly with the stick still balanced)**

Syaoran- Something in you knows it -

Eriol and Syaoran- There's nothing to it!

Eriol- Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!

(Sakura tries again and this time manages to do it perfectly)

Eriol and Syaoran- You can learn to do it too!

**(New scene- the three are sitting on top of a carriage with Tomoyo sitting below. Sakura is eating stroganoff (?) with chopsticks)**

Eriol- Now, elbows in and sit up straight

Syaoran- And never slurp the stroganoff.

Sakura- I never cared for stroganoff!

Eriol- She said that like a true princess! (wah! That doesn't rhyme but you'll have to forgive me)

Syaoran- The Samovar.

Eriol- The caviar.

Sakura- Dessert and then goodnight?

Eriol and Syaoran- Not until you get this right!  
>(New scene- the four of them are horse riding)<p>

Eriol- If I can learn to do it

Syaoran- If he can learn to do it

Eriol- You can learn to do it!

Syaoran- You can learn to do it

Eriol- Pull yourself together

Eriol and Syaoran- And you'll pull it through!

Eriol- Tell yourself it's easy

Eriol and Syaoran- And it's true! You can learn to do it too!

**(Sakura is able to gallop thus learning how to ride a horse. Tomoyo looks at the three of them with raised eyebrows. They shrug it off and say they're teaching her how to horse ride)**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately I'll have to cut it off here, because next chapter is family history which is really important. When I was doing the song I felt like I was writing a play -_-<p>

The song is Learn to do it and no, I don't own it

Merry Early Christmas!


	5. some history

**...hi… hehe um I was still in holiday mode? It's good I'm safe behind my laptop but I know you must be disappointed in me… sorry ._.**

**(New scene: The five are on this cart like thing. Tomoyo is staring at the three intently and the three draw their voices to a whisper while Tomoyo simply sighs and laughs at the wind blowing her hair)**

Eriol-Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty.  
>Now here we have Kropotkin<p>

Syaoran-Shot Potemkin

Eriol-In the Botkin.

Sakura- Oh!

Eriol-And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka

Syaoran-Got it Kira?

Sakura-No!

Eriol-The Baron Pushkin

Sakura- He was...?

Syaoran-Short!

Eriol- Count Anatoly

Sakura-Had a... ?

Syaoran- Wart!

**(Sakura and Eriol look at Syaoran weirdly who simply shrugs it off "It rhymes!" he said)**

Eriol- Count Sergei

Syaoran- Wore a feathered hat.

Eriol- I hear he's gotten very fat.

**(A glare from both of them and Eriol immediately quietens down)**

Sakura- And I recall his yellow cat!

Eriol (to Syaoran)- I don't believe we told her that.

**(New scene- gotten off the cart heading towards the ferry)**

Sakura- if you can learn to do it,  
>I can learn to do it!<p>

Eriol- Don't know how you knew it

Sakura- I simply knew it!  
>Suddenly I feel like someone new...<p>

Eriol and Syaoran- Kira, you're a dream come true!  
>If I can learn to do it,<p>

Sakura- If I can learn to do it

Eriol and Syaoran- You can learn to do it!

Sakura- You can learn to do it.

Eriol and Syaoran- Pull yourself together

All three- And you'll pull through it!

Eriol- Tell yourself it's easy,

Syaoran- And it's true -

Eriol and Syaoran- You can learn to do it,

Sakura- Nothing to it!

Tomoyo- You can learn to do it too!

**(They have now gone on the ferry and the three stare at Tomoyo as if they forgot she was there. Tomoyo simply giggles and replies 'Catchy song!' End scene)**

* * *

><p>CUT!<p>

(sorry, it seemed so fitting to write that. So I was actually going to do family history in the start but due to Forever in The Fire's request, I decided to move it after it. I do apologise for cutting the song in half, it just isn't the same now right? Also, I don't want you guys to think they're excluding Tomoyo because she's not offended. She does realise something is going on but Tomoyo is a very forgiving person. And she is travelling on public transport because she's not a snob unlike your stereotypical rich girl)

* * *

><p><strong>On the ferry…<strong>

"Kira!" Syaoran called out.

They were now sitting comfortably in their own cabins. Eriol had gone to 'talk' to Tomoyo and he felt left out so he had headed over to Kira's cabin

"Yes?" The green eye girl replied

What was he here for again? Quick! Make up an excuse!

"Um… We forgot to teach you about the royal families"

"Do we have to?" whined Sakura. "I can't believe I got into this mess! Besides I already know about the Daidouji and The Clow family"

"But you did not know their past, and I thought it would be easier to find your family if you were to become royal!"

"But what about the real princess? I really don't want to do any of this but something makes it feel as if this were right… as if it would lead me to my destiny… but the poor princess! Remember: family… but what if I go to prison, what if I'm found out, what if…? Breathe it's all for my family. Ok, I've convinced myself, I'll do it!"

Syaoran sweat dropped at this. He hadn't even tried to convince her and yet she changed her mind so easily. What was wrong with that girl? But something threw him off. Kira mentioned this feeling like her destiny… hadn't he had the exact same thought? He shrugged it off. After all, great minds think alike… although he didn't think Kira had such a great mind… maybe he should change it: **The** great mind thinks alike! But that didn't even make sense… ah well.

"So you know there's the Daidouji and the Clow family but there once was another family… their name was Reed…" Like a storyteller, he let his voice trail off and watched her green eyes close, feeling the mood sweep her through as if she were getting tucked up into bed

"There were once three great friends. Clow (who was from the **Reed **family), Fuji (Clow) and Shiko (Daidouji).

(Forgive me for the horrible names)

Fujii and Shiko had both fallen for each other but Clow also desperately loved Shiko. It drew a wedge in the two boy's relationship so strong that they even tried to kill each other. At some point they had forgotten about everything but the need to feed on this hate. Eventually their hate was so strong that Shiko couldn't stand any of it- after all she loved Clow just as equally as Fuji even though it was in a brother-like way, so when she saw that they were about to kill each other, she jumped in between them, and both daggers pierced her heart and before she died, she whispered to Fuji that they'll see each other in another life.

The Fuji finally realised what he had done, and he was overcome with grief. He finally killed himself and was buried beside her. But Clow took a different approach. Shiko's death had only made his hatred increase: he was angry at how Shiko's last words had been not to him, but to Fuji and he blamed her death entirely on him. He vowed to retrieve vengeance and he did something horrid: he sold his soul to the devil. His life was now contained in this liquid green hourglass which only increased his evil and jealousy.

He killed both Shiko and Fuji's family and then turned the murder on his own family. He had cursed all three families to die and suffer, just like he had during his life. But he managed to miss three people: Queen Liana, a dear sister of Shiko had taken her son and Shiko's child and managed to escape.

By this time, Clow thought he had finished the deed and he fell asleep for the eternity he had to come- but if a member of the families had manage to escape, then he would reawaken and fulfil the curse as he did once before

(Note: the curse implies only to people of close relations, I don't mean people like fifth cousins or something like that)

Liana had escaped to the countryside; here she remained in hiding bringing up both children but giving Shiko's daughter her father's family name and slowly they managed to restore the two families before once again taking on their birth rights.

Liana named Shiko's daughter Kira.

Sakura gasped upon hearing this name. Had there been a mistake? Was it pure coincidence she chose that name or was there something more? Ryan appeared to have finished but what about everything else?

"What happened to Clow? Didn't he reawaken?"

"It is uncertain as to what happened to him. Some say he managed to get his true personality back and he no longer drove on hate but we think not because of the murder years ago of the death of King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko."

Sakura's mind throbbed upon hearing the two names. Her mind seemed to scream at her but she couldn't understand.

"Did they… have any children?" The question seemed to slip out of her mouth though she had no idea why but she found herself leaning close to hear the answer

"No" Ryan replied "They did not"

**probably my shortest chapter yet and I am really sorry**


	6. lalala

"Did they… have any children?" The question seemed to slip out of her mouth though she had no idea why but she found herself leaning close to hear the answer

"No" Ryan replied "They did not"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Ryan?"<p>

Something seemed… wrong. Sakura couldn't place her finger on it but her mind was screaming inside.

"Yes, I am why?"

"I just get this feeling…"

Out of habit, I clutch my necklace in my hand firmly. Ryan seems to notice it.

"That's an interesting necklace, Kira"

"Yes…" she said trailing off "I've had it since forever"

"How come you're looking for your family, Kira?" Ryan said with genuinely concerned eyes "You don't have to tell me of course but-"

"I've been in the orphanage for as long as I could remember" Sakura interrupted, a haze clouding her eyes "The only time, I was out of it, was on the day where I forgot everything. I didn't know what had happened, all I could remember was a girl calling my name… It echoes in my head everyday, I feel cold, frozen. I am spinning so fast that I can't stop myself. I feel a warm liquid seeping out of my head. I-"

Syaoran, meanwhile, was picturing everything Kira had told him. Except, it felt like he was watching it as a third point of view. The image was so clear in his head that he wondered if it was really his imagination. He knew he had horrible creativity. Then he realised that Kira had suddenly stopped. He looked up, to find her staring at him weirdly.

"…Syaoran"

He felt his heart stop. The name, it fell perfectly off her lips… she was so pretty, he never realised this before ho- wait a second! How on earth did she know his name?

"Umm… who's Syoara?" He said this in an unconvincing tone, trying to play dumb.

"… I don't know… he seems to look like you… tell me, do you have an identical twin?"

This sentence broke the serious atmosphere and Syaoran sweatdropped. This girl obviously couldn't put two and two together, but that was good for him right? He was uncertain what would have happened if she had figured out who he was. He felt… territorial of his name. It was hard to describe.

"I've been an only child" His voice seemed really sad "My parents died and I too, can't remember anything else.

Then he remembered something. "Kira, could I see that necklace?"

Kira nodded and she made a move to take it off, just as Syaoran's hand also reached out. Their hands touched, with the necklace in between them and like a trigger, their minds clouded with the same vision

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Auntie!" Three voices chorused. **(note: just because they called her auntie, doesn't mean she is. Auntie is how you address your elders in Japanese… I think)** Again, like before, there was no picture but only sound.

There was the padding of feet and an elder women laughing. Then they heard her speak

"Children! I feel graced by your presence! Tell me: what exciting news do you bring now?"

A girl's voice spoke. One that sounded like Kira's. "Syaoran was a meanie and stole my plushie again, auntie!"

"Syaoran…" The aunt trailed off in a warning tone

"I'm s-sorry Auntie!" A boy's voice stammered "Here you go! I apologise!"

The Aunt then spoke again "Now, I have a gift for all of you."

"Me too?" The Syaoran voice questioned with doubt

"Of course, Syaoran. We consider you family too. Now, I'm going to give you and Melenia each a locket. Kira, already had hers given to her by her Aunt. These three necklaces are very important! They signify your friendship and can stand up to any evil… remember that! Believe in your friendship and nothing will be impossible!" Her words sounded a little odd but the padding of feet implied that they had run off, not giving much thought to the words.

The Aunt sighed before calling Syaoran back "You are the most mature of the three, Syaoran so I'm giving you this casket. Only open it when you three are in greatest need and you'll know how to do it when the time is right…"

(This little bit, only Syaoran remembered seeing as how Sakura wasn't there anymore)

* * *

><p>The two had woken back up from their 'trance' and were both looking at each other warily<p>

"I- you… do you know me?" questioned Sakura "Who are you? You're voice sounds like… this Syaoran… who am I? Please! If you know tell me!" Tears were falling down her face and her eyes were filled with so much sadness that Syaoran wished he could give her her answer.

"I'm sorry Kira… I have no recollection of that memory… I'm just as lost as you are"

He looked down at his hand and realised he held Kira's necklace

"This necklace must be the one the Aunt was talking about… it looks so similar to mine, but how come I'm only remembering this now? I don't have amnesia… then how come I don't know who Kira is?" He started muttering and the questions pounded in his head. Who was he?

Both of them were jolted to reality when there came a loud knocking on the cabin door

"Kira, Syaoran! We're going up to get some fresh air, you coming?" Eric's voice echoed

Sakura's eyes narrowed "Syaoran? So that is your name! Why are you lying to me? What else are you hiding? I was starting to trust you as well! Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" She pushed Ryan, more like Syaoran, away from her and tried to force him out the door

"Kira! You don't understand! I'm just as confus-"

She slammed the door and collapsed on the floor sobbing hard… she had warmed up to him, but he was hiding something from her… how could she have trusted him?

She sat there for a few more minutes, gently stroking Kero before heading up to seek Tomoyo's advice. Her eyes were immediately covered

"Kira! Put on this dress! You're learning how to dance so you can be a princes-whoops!"

Kira stared wide eyed at her

"Sorry, I already knew though." Tomoyo grinned sheepishly "You guys weren't hiding it very well… originally I was against the idea, but if it'll help you find your family then I'm in"

* * *

><p><strong>A.n. I've kind of realised that it's a little dumb that Sakura is willing to commit treason just to fulfil her promise and maybe find her family O_o a little late but I guess this proves how trustworthy Sakura is?<strong>

* * *

><p>Tomoyo ushered Sakura to her room to help her get dressed<p>

"I made this myself you know?" She uttered excitedly to Sakura "I always wanted someone to try it out and you just came waltzing into my life- how exciting!" She smiled eyes filled with stars

Sakura sweatdropped and nervously backed away a bit although failed miserably and ended up with a sore foot. After she put on Tomoyo's dress her eyes were once again covered, this time with a blindfold and she was led to the top of the deck

"Tomoyo!" whined Sakura "I can't see a thing!"

At the same time, an upset Syaoran was talking to Eriol in a fast voice "-got upset at me… not sure if I should apologise or not… should I?"

Eriol simply turned him around and Syaoran had to stifle a gasp. There, before him was Kira in the most amazing dress which he knew was exquisitely made- and he was a guy! Kira herself looked gorgeous- it was too bad when she became the princess she'd have to cover her hair with a wig, although her eyes were covered, her shoulder-length hair was let free, making her face more enhanced. Her slim figure was fit into a dress in many shades of pink with the bottom coming out in layers of purple and blue- almost like a barbie doll without the blonde hair and blue eyes.

Syaoran felt heat rising to his cheeks and hastily looked away. He was actually about to run away when Eriol stopped him and gave him the creepiest smile. With a gentle shove, or more like a violent one, he was pushed into Kira and nearly knocked over.

"Oh- sorry! I can't see a thing you see. My friend decided I had to learn dancing lessons and I'm waiting here because she said she'll be back with a partner."

If possible, Syaoran turned an even deadlier shade of red and was once again about to dash off when he felt Kira's hands close around his own

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Oh the embarrassment! The sheer horror! The embarrassment- wait he already though that… times two for emphasis! Hang on a second…

He looked towards the direction of Eriol and Tomoyo and sure enough they were laughing their faces off at him… wait till he got his hands on them… He'll show them! He would dance with K-Kira without a step out of line.

"S-sure"

"…Syaoran?" The name sounded perfect when she said it –sigh- why must everything happen to him?

"Yes…" He hesitated a little- after all, she did yell last him last time

"…Oh." For some reason, Syaoran saw her cheeks turn red then he saw her stick her tongue out at him before trying to stomp on his foot. A girl like her shouldn't even have such good aim.

"That was for lying to me… but I'm sorry for yelling at you… I didn't even here your side of the story"

Syaoran stared amazed at her. He would of thought she would be the stubborn one yet it turned out she apologised first.

"Apology accepted." Syaoran smiled even though he knew Kira couldn't see

"May I have this dance?" Kira curtsied and Syaoran laughed. She certainly was one-of-a-kind

"Of course." And he took her hand and they began to dance to the tune of the ocean.

Tomoyo was watching the two and almost dying from their cuteness. How evil she was! Ohohohoho… she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Eriol bowing down

"Would you like to dance?"

She wordlessly grabbed onto him and soon, they too were lost in their own world.

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions just ask :)<strong>


End file.
